shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooper
Appearence Cooper is a middle-aged man with blonde combed hair and a full blonde mustache. He is seen wearing an old blue American cavalry uniform with black booms and a sheathed saber attached to his belt with white gloves. Personality Cooper seems to be a full on military man. He always salutes and barely talks out of turn to his superiors. He is always doing his job and never seems to take a break into consideration. Abilites and Powers Cooper is a very capable fighter. Being a former marine vice-admiral cooper was at one point considered for admiral but the position was taken by akainu. That being said, it shows how powerful Cooper really is and how he managed to receive the position of Revolutionary commander. Cooper is a very valuable asset to Dragon being that he is a former marine vice-admiral meaning he has alot of intel on the marines which Dragon used to his advantage during the Revolutionary war. Swordsmanship Cooper carries a saber around with him. He is very proficient at using it seen when he attacked akainu with it. He also seems to like manipulating the metal of the blade in to different forms using his devil fruit power. Devil Fruit Cooper ate the logia devil fruit Gōkin Gōkin no mi, meaning he is a metal man. Cooper is very proficient with it and has shown to use his power with great speed accuracy. Even when fighting akainu who had a more powerful devil fuit, Cooper held his own and with stood and counter almost every attack. Haki The only haki cooper was seen using, was the Busoshoku haki. Cooper used it to propel the cannon balls he had formed inside the barrels of the cannons he made out of his arms using his devil fruit power. Rokushiki During the the revolutionary war, cooper has shown to be very proficient in the Rokushiki arts. Being this not a surprise since cooper was a former vice-admiral. Cooper was also able to combine his alloy devil fruit with his rokushiki arts andl and significant strikes against akainu during the revolution. Relationships Dragon Cooper has ALOT of respect for Dragon, seeing that he is his Leader and has shown to care for his well being and would never contridict any of Dragons orders. Amelia Amelia and Cooper where both friends before splitting and taking different paths, cooper a marine and amelia owning a railroad company. Although they have not been seen speaking, it is noted that they go way back Two-Moon Cooper seems to underestimate two-moon but at the same time being a fellow commander cooper looks out for two-moons well-being. Akainu Cooper has a history with akainu and does not like him at all. When they fought during the Revolutionary war, cooper seemed to patronize akainu in any-way possible. Cooper also seems to have a grudge against akainu for taking Coopers admiral admiral position. History The only thing we know of coopers past is that he spent it the majority of the time with amelia who is now a fellow revolutionary commander. When he was a marine he sky-rocketed in the ranks becoming a full fledged vice-admiral in just 1 year. He was great rivals with akainu when they were simple vice-admirals. At one point Cooper was offered the Admiral position but since he was out at see and on a mission akainu took his spot and when cooper learned of this he was furious. Furious enough to leave the marines and take a fellow captain and a ship with him. After than Cooper had learned of the Revolutionaries and thought that it was his calling and went on to find Dragon. Once cooper found dragon, dragon had shown the importance of cooper and automatically making him a commander. Revolutionary war During the revolutionary war(red-line front), cooper fought alongside his fellow commanders against the forces of the World Government. While there cooper gave orders along-side his commander dragon and soon he joined the battle once akainu joined. During his battle with akainu, cooper was surprisingly holding his own against the admiral seeing that his devil fruit is far weaker a vulnerable to akainus magma powers. At one point cooper almost had akainu at the brink of defeat until akainu activated his most powerful attack and ultimately defeating the commander. Quotes "IM GOING TO KILL YOU"-charging at akainu "THAT WAS MY SPOT AND YOU KNOW IT"-yelling at akainu "shit, if these guys keep going at it, there wont being any red line left."-watching dragon and kong fight "you really think that i haven't been training myself for this fight? i knew my haki would be the key to victory, and now you die"- having akainu on the brink of defeat Category:Revolutionary Category:Human Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User